The New Mutant
by kissniki100
Summary: Rogue has another gothic friend but something bad happens to her. What are they trying to hide it? What if someone else found out?
1. Accidents

A New Mutant Chapter 1 An Accident at the Docks  
  
This is my second story for fan fiction. I hope you all like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Reggie." Rogue said walking up to her friend's locker.  
  
"Hey. I heard you got a big crush on someone." Reggie said back to her.  
  
"Who would Ah be interested in?" Rogue asked her.  
  
"I don't know, maybe.Maximoff." She told her starting to laugh.  
  
"Maximoff? That's not funny. Who did ya hear that from?" Rogue asked her walking towards her locker as Reggie followed her.  
  
"It's a rumor going around. Come on, we don't want to be late for first hour." Reggie said as they both walked to Ms. Andrews' Algebra II math class.  
  
At lunch Rogue and Reggie sat together at the farthest corner table. "What are you doing this week end?" Reggie asked Rogue sitting down across from her.  
  
"Nothin, lak always. What about ya?" Rogue asked her back.  
  
"I'm not doing anything either. Hey are you going to the docks tonight? Jack told me him and the gang is going at midnight. I told him I would come. He said I could bring you if I wanted though." Reggie said.  
  
"Sorry, Ah made a promise to Logan that Ah'd help him with somethin'." She answered.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later. I have to get something from my locker before the next hour." Reggie told her leaving Rogue to think.  
  
After school rogue met Reggie at her locker again. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the docks with me? It's going to be really fun." Reggie asked her again.  
  
"Reggie, Ah have a really bad feeling, lak somethin' bad is goin' happen. Ah don' think ya should go to the docks." Rogue said lowering her voice a little above a whisper.  
  
"You're crazy. Nothing's going to happen, just watch." Reggie said.  
  
"Ah gotta go. Ya just be careful. Ah'll see ya tomorrow." Rogue said leaving and walking to the mansion. She was thinking really hard about Reggie going to the docks tonight. Rogue still had a bad feeling something was going to happen to her or someone else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Reggie, you actually came. I though you would chicken out or something." Jack said.  
  
"I never take back on my word. I'm just a little late that's all." Reggie said taking a step closer to him.  
  
"Search her." He said. A guy walked up to her and gently patted her down He found a hand gun and gate it to Jack (their leader). "What's this?" he asked holding it up for her to see.  
  
"Just in case, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use it." she told him.  
  
"Here, so neither one of us has to use it. Let's just do what we cam here to do and get it done with." Jack said throwing it into the water.  
  
Jack walked around a few crates getting ready to knock a tower of huge barrels over.  
  
"What exactly is in those? Why are we breaking them anyways?" Reggie asked stepping up beside him.  
  
"It's some kid of toxic or acid. It's none of your business but the guy deserves it for some reason I'm not going to tell you. If I didn't know any better I would think that you're having second thoughts." Jack said getting an attitude and a little pissed.  
  
"Whatever. I'll prove it to you." Reggie said and she knocked over two of the towers.  
  
"Fine, but don't you dare get an attitude with me." Jack said but then she knocked over another tower spreading acid all over the place.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do." She said getting really mad.  
  
"Reggie, I'm warning you." He said a little louder this time.  
  
"A warning?!" she repeated sarcastically pushing over another tower just missing him.  
  
"That's it." He yelled at her. Jack shoved her off the crates she was standing on. He then pushed over a tower to fall on her but someone zoomed by and out Reggie out of the way. "Maximoff? How the heck?" Jack yelled.  
  
"What, youdidn'tthinkI'dfindoutaboutyourlittlesabotage. I'dbethefirstpersontofindout. Ihavemyresources." Pietro said quickly that Jack could almost not understand what he said. Jack pushed over another and another tower of barrels but Pietro quickly and easily dodged them. He finally knocked over two more that come crashing down on Reggie. She lay there completely covered in the toxic/acid waste and somewhat hurt from them falling on her.  
  
"Areyouokay?" Pietro asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myseolf." She told him.  
  
"NotfromwhereI'mstanding." He said moving her from yet another falling tower. "Can youstand?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. You shouldn't have come here." She told him.  
  
"She's right. This is none of your business." Jack said stepping in front of him.  
  
All of the sudden he hid behind more crates and pushed over another tower. It hit Reggie in the back pushing her into the hard pavement covered in toxic waste, knocking her out.  
  
Two police cars pulled up with their lights on and everyone scattered except Reggie. She actually woke up about half an hour later after everyone was gone. She was covered in the toxic, her pants were ripped, and her right arm and knee were bleeding. The more she sat there the more pain she started to feel in her entire body. Reggie was lying on her stomach; she tried to stand but collapsed under her own weight. She tried two more times before she could actually halfly stand which she had to use the broken crates around her to help anyways. She decided that she should go see Rogue because she lived all the way across town and didn't have any money.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the mansion Rogue was having nightmares about Reggie. She woke in a cold sweat, sitting straight up, and screaming Reggie's name. Rogue looked over at her clock; it was one thirty in the morning. She quietly slipped on a pair of jeans, shoes, and t-shirt then ran down the stairs to the front door. A hand touched her shoulder as she reached for the door knob.  
  
"Where are you going so late?" Logan asked in a ruff (kind of freaky if you think about it) voice.  
  
"Ah have to do somethin'. It's really important. If I don' someone's goin' to get hurt. Ah can' tell ya what it is." She said reaching for the door handle again when the door bell rang.  
  
"Oh mah got. What happened?" Rogue asked Reggie helping her inside, as she could barely walk.  
  
"It was Jack, he lost his temper. I really need to talk to you alone. It is really important." Reggie said seeing Logan standing there. "I was really afraid and you're the only one I could think of to come to." She told her.  
  
"Come on. We can talk in my room." Rogue said taking her arm and wrapping it around her. "Let's go to the infirmary first so we can clean you up." She said again helping her walk.  
  
Logan watched the two go walk down the hall questions forming in his head. He decided to go to bed and he would talk to Rogue tomorrow.  
  
"Just sit here and Ah'll get some stuff to clean ya cuts." Rogue told her. "Tell meh what happened." Rogue said leaving her on one of the tables. She came back a couple of minutes later with peroxide, water, a towel, and lots of bandages to clean Reggie's cuts. "Hold still this may hurt a little." She told her as she carefully dabbed her knee with a wet washcloth. Reggie jerked back a little fro the pain but started to tell her story. 


	2. Thinking Things Over

Chapter 2 Thinking Things Over  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why did Pietro ditch her and leave her in the toxic goop? Was he missing the Dukes of Hazard or something? If Reggie's a Goth.do some description about her appearance! I'd like a visual picture to go with her. She should have put the gun in the small of her back or the inside of her thigh; anyone would miss those parts, especially on a girl.  
  
This was a nice review from Aster Anurcarr. To answer her questions and maybe some of you thought the same. The cops showed up and Pietro and the other people didn't want to be put in jail or something because Pietro's already been in jail once and it drove him crazy while he was in there. Also, to answer the other question, Reggie has black hair with purple streaks in her bangs just like Rogue. She wears combat boots, has really pale skin, and doesn't cover up as much as Rogue does. She usually wears a tight dark tank top and pants. Okay, well, there you have it. Now, enjoy the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you all liked the last chapter. Please review and if you have any ideas for my story to make it better or find mistakes I make, please tell me. Enjoy. Oh, and I'm really sorry the last chapter took so long to write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, when I got there Jack started to tell me how he thought I would chicken out and not come. You know how I just can't resist a challenge. He told me to prove that I was for real and would do it so I pushed over a few towers. I kind of started to get a bad attitude with him so Jack lost his temper and pushed me off the crates I was standing on. He was about to push a tower over on me when all of the sudden Pietro came out of nowhere pushing me out of the way. Jack and Pietro started fighting. It was mostly Jack trying to push towers over on Pietro though. This went on for quite awhile. The last thing I remember was a couple of police sirens and then a tower of barrels fell on me hitting me in the back." Reggie finished.  
  
"Pietro was there? Well, Ah guess he would be huh? Okay, Ah'm done with ya knee. How does it feel, better? Let meh see ya arm." Rogue told her.  
  
"Yeah, but it still hurts a lot. Next time I see Jack he's dead." Reggie told her pulling up her torn and bloody shirt.  
  
"There, Ah'm finally done." Rogue said after about fifteen minutes of silence. "Let's get go upstairs to mah room so ya can get all that toxic stuff off of you and I'll wash your hair in the sink and then you can go to bed. It's getting' pretty late or should I say early. Come on." Rogue told her looking up at the clock on the wall. It was two o'clock in the morning. She took Reggie helping her upstairs to her room.  
  
They sponged her down with a wash cloth getting off most of the toxic waste as best they could. Reggie borrowed a pair of Rogue's pajamas and then Rogue washed Reggie's hair in the bathtub.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to take your bed I mean."But Rouge cut her off.  
  
"It's fine, Ah promise. Ya need to rest. Ah'll see ya in the mornin'. Goodnight." She said cheerfully for once.  
  
The next day Rogue woke up early to check on Reggie. 'Good she's still asleep. Ah guess Ah could get dressed or somethin' till she wakes up.' Rogue thought to herself and went to take a hot shower.  
  
When Rogue was out of the shower and dressed she looked over at Reggie lying on her left side with her hurt arm gently wrapped in front of her. Rogue did a double take looking at Reggie's hands. They were glowing GREEN.  
  
"Reggie, wake up." Rogue said softly, shaking Reggie's shoulder.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Are we late for school?" Reggie asked rubbing her eyes with her hurt arm. "Don't shake me so hard, my arm still really hurts a lot." Reggie continued seeing no concern looking over at her alarm clock.  
  
"Look at ya hands. They're green." Rogue said freaking out a little bit.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Reggie yelled sitting straight up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed looking at her hands. "That toxic waste did something to me. I just know it." Reggie said freaking out herself. She slowly touched them together seeing a slight effect of electricity. "What am I going to do? I can't go to school like this. Just think about people would say." Reggie said talk faster and faster.  
  
"Calm down. No reason to panic. Well, Ah mean there is reason t panic but try and relax. I have a spare pair of gloves you can have." Rogue told her walking over to her dresser she pulled out a pair of black gloves. "Here, you can keep these. I have plenty more." She told her.  
  
"Do you think we should tell anyone?" Reggie asked putter the gloves on.  
  
"No, but then if it starts to affect ya.there is one person, Logan. Ah can trust him with almost anythin'. Ah say weh keep it a secret for now." Rogue said back.  
  
"Well, my cuts are like not all the way unnoticeable." She said giving Rogue a look.  
  
"Ah know; let's just keep this to ourselves for awhile." Rogue told her walking over to her dresser to put on her make-up.  
  
"So, what time should we leave for school?" Reggie asked.  
  
"Even if ah was goin' to go to school today, what do ya mean weh?" Rogue asked her.  
  
"I mean, everything will be fine. All I have to do is wear long sleeves and gloves." She said getting up.  
  
"Okay, Ah guess ya right. Logan would probably heard or smell ya anyways. He's really good at that." Rogue said back. "Let meh lend ya some clothes to wear then." Rogue told her. She finished applying her make-up on and walked over to her closet.  
  
They spent another half hour getting ready and left about seven thirty. Rogue led her out the front door so that Logan wouldn't say anything to her.  
  
The two of them went through half the day as if nothing were wrong. Reggie met up with Rogue at lunch. "How was ya day so far?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it's been alright, so far." Reggie told her but then Jack came up behind her and took off one of her gloves.  
  
"Looks like we got another Rogue on our hands." He said waving it up in the air for his friends to see.  
  
"Give it back Jack." Rogue said standing up.  
  
"You goin' to make me? Standing up for your little friend?" Jack told her mockingly.  
  
"Shut up. Giver her back the glove now or Ah'll make ya." She said taking a few steps closer and standing right in front of him.  
  
"Well come o then, I'm not just going to give up real easily because you say so." He said. Rogue brought her hand back and was about to punch him when someone caught her arm.  
  
"Stop, you're not going to start a fight." Scott said.  
  
"Let go of meh. Rogue said jerking her arm out of his grip and turning around.  
  
"Wooh!! Look at your hand." Jack said talking a step away from Reggie. Rogue knew something like this would happen. She saw Kurt run up to see what was happening and she went over to him.  
  
"Kurt, teleport us back to the mansion." Rogue told him and grabbed both of their hands (Reggie's gloved one).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurt got them to the mansion but right in the middle of the air over the pool. "Kurt, Ah'm." but before she could finish the three of them fell into the pool. Kurt teleported out of the pool and then helped Rogue climb out. As soon as she did the water was charged by electricity. Rogue quickly turned around at the sound of crackling.  
  
"Reggie!!" she yelled seeing her in the exact middle of the pool. Reggie started screaming at eh top of her lungs. Rogue was about to jump in the water when Kurt grabbed her arm.  
  
"You can't. Ah know it's hard to let her be but.Ah'm sorry it vas my vault vor landing you guys in the pool." Kurt said and then let go of her arm after a little while.  
  
Reggie passed out after about 2-3 minutes and cautiously Rogue swam out into the middle of the pool together. Kurt then teleported them to Rogue's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Logan still had a lot of questions for her so he went up to her room after school to talk to her. He had also heard about the rumors that had suddenly started going around after the X-Men had come home from school. Some were saying Rogue had a friend with green glowing hands. Others said she had new mutant powers.  
  
He knocked on her door and Rogue slightly opened it to see who what there. "Oh, hi Logan." She said stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind her.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Logan told her.  
  
"Oh, really, about what?" she asked him playing stupid.  
  
"I think you know about what." He said looking her in the eye.  
  
"Okay, let's take a walk though; it's really nice outside today." Rogue said leading the way out the back door downstairs.  
  
After walking for a little while Logan stopped and faced Rogue. "Logan.about last night, well, Ah know what Ah'm not supposed to bring anyone here without tellin' the professor first but he probably knows already and. Ah just can'." she said quickly to get it off her mind for now.  
  
"Okay, just slow down. I'm not going to tell the professor. I think that's your job but I would like to know what's going on if you can tell me." He told her.  
  
"Well, as you saw she was a mess last night. This guy, Jack had asked her to go down to the docks at midnight as he does every couple of months to destroy things for revenge on this one older man. She had gotten on his bad side somehow so they got in a fight and she got hurt." She said obviously leaving out the important information.  
  
"What about the rumors going around the mansion?" Logan asked her.  
  
"What rumors?" she asked him seriously this time.  
  
"The ones about you have a friend with glowing hands and you having new powers." He said actually believing she didn't know.  
  
"Oh, well, the reason Reggie got hurt last night was because they were knockin' over crates of toxic acid. There's something wrong with her hands. They're glowing green and it has some kind of electrical power.There is one more thing though." she said pausing a moment to thing how to say it.  
  
"I told Kurt to teleport us to the mansion after what happened today and well he's still weak at doin' so and he dropped us both in the pool. With Reggie's hands lak they are it somehow electrocuted her really badly. Ah think it was probably from her hands though. I mean it's the only reasonable answer." Rogue said sitting down on the grass.  
  
"I would not know what to tell you except to talk to the professor about it. I'll let you think about it for awhile though. Will you let me go see her?" Logan asked her. Rogue just plainly nodded staring out into space. She stayed there for about half an hour just thinking things through.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan went back inside to Rogue's room to see Reggie. He walked in and went over to her bed where you could see someone was in it but they were totally still. He pulled back the covers just enough to see her shoulders and face. Reggie's face was charred with marks to prove that she had been electrocuted pretty badly. Rogue must have changed her clothes for they were dry. He pulled back the covers a little more so he could see her hands. He very carefully and slowly pulled off one of her gloves to see her green glowing hand as the rumors and Rogue had both said. He then noticed the big bandage on her arm since she was wearing a short sleeved shirt. It went from her wrist all the way to her elbow. Logan put the glove he was holding back on her, completely covered her back up, and silently left the room.  
  
Kurt and Logan just left Rogue alone for the next two days to think unless she went to go talk to them, which she didn't. Rogue knew she should go talk to the professor about it bur she just didn't know if she should or not. She was also a little bit scared of what the professor might do. No offense to Logan but he or Kurt weren't much help.  
  
For the next two days Reggie was unconscious. Rogue slept on the floor one night and the other she went up on the roof till she accidentally fell asleep because she had had a bed dream about Reggie. Kitty came in and saw Reggie sleeping in Rogue's bed but had enough sense not to ask Rogue questions or tell anyone. Kitty knew she would get yelled at if she did anything about it so she left it alone, for now.  
  
Rogue went out onto the balcony to think about what Kurt and she had said to each other two days ago. She had told Kurt they would talk in his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kurt.you can't tell anyone, not even Evan." She told him.  
  
"Vhat about de professor? Ah mean Ah von' tell him if ya don' vant meh to but AH really think ya should for her sake." He said sitting next to her on his bed.  
  
"Ah'm mot tellin' anyone. She's got enough trouble in her life already." Rogue said getting a little upset.  
  
"Just promise meh one thing.if it gets out of hand.Ah vant ya to tell someone lak Logan or even meh again. Okay?" he asked looking up at her and meeting her eyes with her.  
  
"Alright, Ah just need time to think." She said a little annoyed getting up and going back to her room and then to the roof hoping no one else was there to see her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She finally decided to quit thinking for awhile and bury herself in one of her favorite vampire novels on the balcony. It was only eleven in the morning and in the past two days Rogue had read all of her books. She gave up reading and left the mansion to go buy another one.  
  
When there at the store, she went straight to the horror section she founding lots of great vampire books that she didn't have yet. Rogue was there for half an hour trying to decide which one to buy. She gave up and ended up buying five books instead of one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the mansion Rogue sat on Kitty's bed to start reading. She fell into a very deep sleep by the beginning of the second book. That was the best sleep she had had in three days. Rogue was out for about three hours when she woke up and looked at the clock, it was three thirty. She put the books on her shelf hearing a moan from the other side of the room.  
  
Rogue turned around to see Reggie stirring. Finally Reggie had awoken after two days. That was good but bad. Kitty would be here any minute and if she saw Reggie she would start to ask questions. Not to mention Reggie would also be asking a lot of questions too because of her being unconscious for awhile. She had to find Kurt and tell him to keep Kitty out of the room for a couple of hours or so.  
  
After ten minutes of looking she found him in the hall. "Kurt!!" she yelled at him. "Ah need ya to do meh a huge favor. Ah nee ya to find Kitty and take her to the mall or something' because Reggie is wakin' up and she can' see us because she'll start to ask questions." Rogue lowered her voice to a very small whisper.  
  
"Okay, Ah'll try mah best. Oh, and Rogue.remember ya promise." Kurt told her back and then hurried off down the hall. Rogue hurried the other way back to her room to see Reggie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Reggie asked softly seeing Rogue walkin the room.  
  
"Ya at mah.Ah mean ya at the Xavier Institute. Ya've been asleep for two days. Ah was starting to worry about ya." Rogue said walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge of it.  
  
"I have to go. You should of..." Reggie started to get up but Rouge stopped her.  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
"I can't. You don't understand,"  
  
"Okay, you win but just freshen up a bit while Ah get ya somethin' to eat first. Okay?" Rogue asked her pleadingly.  
  
"Okay." Reggie just sat there until rogue left the room. She got to go take a shower since she had been lying there for two days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked into the kitchen to see what she could make with her quick cooking skills. It wasn't the best but she just decided on cold meat sandwiches for the both of them. She also got a soda for each of them too. Rogue hurried going back upstairs before anyone was to see her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, well here is Chapter 2. The next chapter might take awhile longer to write but I'll get it up as soon as I can. Please R&R. Thanks. 


End file.
